


No Assistance Required

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Minor Tony Stark/Steve Rogers - Freeform, losers being losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6815794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Short" *snort* dribbles about my favourite Super-Couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Assistance Required

"G- Just- UGH!"

Peter was on his tiptoes now, trying to reach the sugar on the top shelf of Wade's cupboard. He had been at it for about five minutes now, and it had gotten to the point where he was considering webbing it down, or climbing the wall to get it, but last time he climbed around in Wade's house he had ripped some wallpaper off the wall and almost unhinged the fridge door. 

So, yeah, powers were out of the equation. 

He just wanted some fucking sugar to put in his coffee! Why didn't Wade have one of those bowls on the counter for coffee like a normal person? Or creamer? To be honest, there were very few things in Wade's apartment and he was surprised there was sugar or coffee in the first place. Peter heard one of the doors open down the hall, and Wade appeared. He was damp, and steaming slightly, with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Peter tried to ignore him and continued jumping up onto the counter to reach it. 

Suddenly, strong hands reached around his body and lifted him up. He now realized he was basically sitting on Wade's naked shoulder, and he quickly grabbed the sugar and wiggled so Wade would let him down. He looked down at his back-end and realized he had a large wet spot where Wade had rested him on his body. He glared at his boyfriend, but continued on with making his coffee. 

"I didn't need your help." 

"Sure, Shorty." 

~~~

The brunette awoke slowly, light shining through the window directly in his eyes. He rolled out of bed with a defiant grunt, but he managed to get up and put on some sweatpants. 

He reached over to his phone on the bedside table to look at the time; 9:10AM

SHIT. 

Peter almost dropped his phone whilst tearing about the room, looking for a clean (or semi-clean) shirt to slip on. He knew he wouldn't make it to class on time at this point, but he could at least try. 

When he was finally dressed, he began packing his backpack. 

"Fu- I don't- UGGGGHHH!" He groaned when he realized his chemistry textbook was on the very top of his bookcase. He reached up, and was jumping up and down, then began scrambling around the room looking for his web-shooters. He spun around wildly, and suddenly he turned around and there was a blue textbook shoved into his hands. He looked up to his taller boyfriend, currently standing in just his boxers in front of him. 

"You're welcome." He kissed the corner of the brunette's mouth, but was ignored. 

"I'm late." He forced the book into his bag and tried not to look ticked, "Did you turn off my alarm?"

"Petey! I'm offended, babe!" 

"Whatever, Wade, just be out of here by the time my parents wake up!" He launched himself out the door, and basically slammed the door behind him.

"Wow," Wade whispered to himself, "I love you too."

~~~

"I've gotta tell ya', Stark, I feel like this Father-In-Law and Son-In-Law bonding time will really benefit us in the future." 

"Can-it, Red!" A repulser ray shot right above Wade's head, and he turned to Tony, offended. 

"Excuse you, Dad." He pulled out his second katana, and smacked a HYDRA agent in the back of the head with the butt of the handle. 

"Dad! Did you seriously almost shoot my boyfriend in the face?!" Peter appeared suddenly, webbing a few of the HYDRA agents together. 

"I would never!" Peter could hear his smirk through the mask, but continued to take out the agents, as now was not really the time. 

The fight went on for a while, but the hero's made quick work of the agents. There was one left, and just as Steve began his jog towards the agent, he heard Wade scream from a couple feet behind him. 

"DIBS!" Deadpool was now in a full-out sprint towards the agent, but his katana was launched from his hands into the air. 

Peter was sitting on a streetlight; the katana was just below him, dangling from a web. 

"Who's too short now?" 

"Hey, Petey-Pie! That's not very nice!"

Peter just snickered to himself. 

One point Spider-Man.


End file.
